New Beginnings, New Love
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: Felix and Cry have been best friends since they were two. After Cry moves way, Felix is devastated, until he moves to the same town Cry had moved to all those years ago. After a scene he shouldn't have seen, he is faced with death, and Cry is faced with vengance. Felix meets some friends of Cry who are going to help him in a bad situation. PewdieCry Fluff. I will be continuing.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Felix's P. O. V.

"Do you really need to go?" I looked into the cold, emotionless mask on my best friend's face.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Felix." I pushed back my sadness; my best friend needed me!

"Don't worry about it, Cry! We'll see each other again! I'll come visit you in 1st grade! My mom will let me!" That was a lie and we both knew it. If I ever got to visit him, I'd need to be the one paying. My mom didn't have the money. It made us feel better, though. Cry's mom honked the horn and gestured for him to hurry up.

We hugged one last time before I walked him to his car. I smiled and waved as they pulled away. I saw Cry's small hand waving back. A tear streaked down my cheek as he turned a corner and left my sight.

* * *

I taped the last box shut and looked around the room. This was the last box before we were finished moving. I sighed at all the happy memories witnessed by those walls. I heard a honk from outside signaling my time for reminiscing was up.

I lifted the box and walked out to the waiting truck. I checked the mailbox one last time. Still no letters from my old friend. He promised to write, but he never did.

I sighed and loaded the box into the truck. I pulled open the door and sat down next to my mom. She smiled and said cheerfully, "Look on the bright side! You might get to see Cry again!" I smiled and nodded. I turned to look out the window and sighed.

"Maybe."

* * *

I unloaded the last box into the new house on the outskirts of town. Mom left to return the truck to the moving company.

I walked in to try to find my backpack and books for the new school year. I packed everything away and walked up to my room. My bed and desk were set up, and the computer was going to be set up while I was at school the next day.

I sat down on my bed and looked over at the picture on my desk. Two little kids, one smiling, and one whose face was covered by a ceramic mask.

I smiled and pulled one of the books out of my bag to study. I read until my mom got back and we ate dinner. I choked down the American food with disgust.

Afterwards I walked up to my room and changed out of my dirty clothes. I laid down and looked up at the dark ceiling. My eyes closed and I drifted into sleep and the usual dreams swam into view. Cry and I ran through the fields of Gothenburg happily.


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

**I wrote a longer chapter today because I had more time for writing. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

I settled the bag on my shoulder and took a deep breath. The new school was huge, much bigger than anything I had ever seen before. I walked up and opened the door to the new school. I found the office with some difficulty and got my class list.

I looked around for my first period: English with Ms. Mekenza, room 324. I looked at the number above the nearest doorway. 324. I was in luck. I knocked on the locked door and a pretty blonde woman wearing a nice blouse and dress pants opened the door and looked at me quizzically.

"Are you Felix?" I nodded and she beckoned for me to come in.

"Class, this is Felix. He's a new student here. Felix, there is an open seat next to Russ." I nodded again and took my seat in the back row, three seats from the left corner. Next to Russ was a girl, his girlfriend I assumed because they were holding hands. I Next to me on my right was a kid with his head in his arms, seemingly asleep.

"Ryan!" The kid snapped his head up at the teacher's shout. On his face was a familiar ceramic mask. He looked up at her.

"Yes, Ms. Mekenza?" She stood at the front of the room and glared at him.

"The student sitting to your left is the new kid. What is his name?"

He looked over at me and said, "Felix." She nodded and turned around. She began teaching about different types of verbs when a note landed on my desk.

_Is it really you? _

I smiled and scribbled, _Yup. I just moved here._ I passed the note to my right as I took down my notes. I felt it pulled from my fingers and I pulled my hand back to my desk. I looked over to see him reaching out with his left hand and a piece of paper.

_Can I come over after school?_

I scribbled, _Yes_ and continued with my notes. The bell rang and I picked up my stuff.

I walked out of the class and looked at my schedule. I looked at my list and looked at the next period. Science with Ms. Dracena, room 356.

I looked around and found her room quickly. I walked in and waited by her desk until everyone else filed in and she stood at the front.

"Felix, right?" I nodded and she gestured to a seat next to a bowl-haired boy who was drawing pictures in his notebook.

"You can sit next to Ian." I was sad to see Cry wasn't in this class with me. I sat down next to Ian and pulled out my notebook. Ian smiled and handed me a note.

_You're new right?_

I wrote _Yes_ and passed it back to him. He smiled and was about to hand me the note when she called on him.

"How many atoms do you need to change in blood to get chlorophyll?"

He looked puzzled for a second but answered, "Ummmmmmm...one?" She nodded and continued teaching. No notes landed on my desk for the rest of class. I had 6 periods and Cry was in 4 of them.

I walked out of the school at the end of the day and looked around for the familiar ceramic mask of my friend. I saw it on the basketball court where we had lunch.

He was standing over some kid and grinning. I walked over and was about to say something when I saw Russ and his girlfriend holding Ian back.

Ian was shouting for them to stop, and I couldn't see what until Cry moved and I saw a bloodied boy on the ground.

He was groaning as Cry kicked him repeatedly. I stared in horror until Russ saw me and shouted at me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I gasped as Cry turned around and saw me.

"Felix? What are you doing here?!" I took a step back and shook my head as Cry reached out for me.

"No. This... This isn't the Cry I know..." I turned and ran away from the horrible scene and from the person who I hated. The one who Cry had become...

I heard him shouting my name and for me to wait, but I just ran harder. I ran into the woods and made it to a small clearing. I stopped and stood, panting, with tears streaming down my face at the horrible scene that had played out before me moments before. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked away.

"Felix, that was... I... I'm sorry. " I sat down and held my face in my hands.

"Who was he?" I whispered.

Cry stayed silent. "Who was he?" I was slightly louder.

"... Anthony. He was Ian's boyfriend." I stood and whirled on him.

"Why?! Why were you beating him up?!" He took a step back and put his hands up.

"He stole money from me. Several times. I was getting it back when he punched me." I looked into that cold, emotionless mask and turned away, walking to the nearest tree. I leaned against the trunk and took a deep breath. He came over and pulled me into a hug. I shoved him away and started walking back the way I came.

Cry looked after me for a few moments, then sighed and walked off in a different direction. I walked until I walked out into a park. I could see the school and walked over. I saw Ian hugging Anthony on the ground where I saw them when I ran. I walked over and stood a little ways away. Ian looked up and gestured me over.

Anthony was coughing up blood next to him. I knelt down and looked at Ian. He asked if I had a car. I nodded and he smiled. I nodded again and lifted him up. I laid him down across the back seat and Ian got in the passenger seat.

I drove him to the hospital and checked him in. I handed Ian the paperwork and sat next to Anthony. He was still coughing up blood. He had a box of tissues from my car in his hand and Ian was making regular trips to the trash to throw away bloodied tissues.

A nurse came in to take Anthony away, but when he had taken a few steps, he fell to the ground and lay motionless. Ian leapt up and dove down next to Anthony and screamed his name. I sat down next to Ian and pulled him gently away as he sobbed. Doctors came in with a stretcher and lifted Anthony onto it.

They pulled him away and into a room. I pulled Ian into a hug and stood silently while he cried. After a few minutes Ian's sobs subsided into sniffles and he pulled away. He wiped the tears from his cheeks as the doctor walked in. He gestured for us to follow him into a room off to the side. We saw Anthony laying in a bed, hooked up to about 12 different machines. His eyes were closed and his chest only rose and fell slightly. Ian walked stiffly over to his side and laid a hand on his cheek. The doctor drew me aside and spoke in hushed tones.

"He sustained a lot of internal damage. He might not ever wake up." I nodded and walked over to Ian who was crying silently next to Anthony.

I put my hand on his shoulder and guided him out of the room. I sat him down in the passenger seat and drove him to the school. He got out and walked to a small house parallel to the school. I sighed and drove home.

I parked the car and just sat until I noticed my mom's car parked next to me. I got out and walked up to the door and laid my hand on the knob. I suddenly got a strange feeling that filled me with dread. After a few seconds, I braced myself, took a deep, shaky breath, and turned the knob. I found my mom sitting at the table next to Cry...

* * *

**This is the last of Smosh you may hear for a while. Or maybe not. You'll just have to find out. If you want something to be put in, I'm more then happy to try to put it in. I'm thinking of posting a chapter on Wednesdays and Thursdays. I don' have good internet on the other days. Sorry for the posting-in-the-middle-of-the-night thing, it wont happen again. -Starflight**


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

**I changed the update schedule to Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday being the days I upload a new chapter. **

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

I stopped in my tracks and dropped my keys. Cry stood up and walked over too quickly for me to react. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I automatically wrapped my arms around him. It felt too good to be true that Cry was hugging me again after so many years. My mom was saying something, but I was numb to everything but Cry. I shook it away; I wasn't gay or bi or anything, so it must only be liking him as a friend. I pushed down the little voice arguing for the fact it might be more and turned to look at my mom.

"...and he was here. I guess you're pretty happy, huh?" I nodded and turned my attention to Cry. He pulled away and smiled. I just looked at him with a sad look. He nodded and turned to talk to my mom The words were fuzzy and unrecognizable. She nodded and Cry took my arm.

"Felix, aren't you gonna show me your room?" I nodded dumbly and walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my desk chair and motioned for Cry to sit on the bed. He sat down and fidgeted.

"Look, Felix... About earlier... I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just needed the money..." I shook my head.

"No one can steal from you. I know that much. Did you loan it to him?" He nodded.

"He said he needed the money, and I told him that I needed it back by today. I asked him for it and he punched me. I tried not to fight back, but he tried to kick my ass, so I taught him a lesson." I buried my head in my hands and sat in silence. After a while I heard the sound of Cry getting up from the bed. I expected him to leave, but I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Felix. You shouldn't have had to see that. I never meant to hurt you. You're my best friend. I'm sorry..." I lifted my face from my hands and buried it in his shoulder. Tears streamed down my cheeks. He just held me silently and gently stroked my back. After a few moments I pulled away and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him. His mask only covered two thirds of his face, and his mouth and some of his cheeks showed. He was blushing. I smiled and stood up. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, Cry." We pulled away and I smiled into his face. He smiled back at me. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Why don't you show me where you live now?" He smiled and walked out the door. I followed him along the street until he darted through an alley. I stopped until he gestured to follow. I shrugged and followed him behind the houses back to mine. He sprinted through the yard and up to the wall. I followed and he pulled a panel up to reveal a passage. He gestured and I followed him. He walked down into a short place that was huge. It was as big as-wait.

"We're under my house, aren't we?" He nodded and sat down. I sat next to him and smiled.

"So, what's been happening since you moved?"

* * *

**I'll upload two chapters on Friday because I can't upload more than three days a week. My internet wavers, so I don't have it sometimes, and I do have it sometimes. I'll upload when I can, and try to make the chapters longer. -Starflight**


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I already uploaded today and I didn't have much time to write today.**

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

I woke with a warm arm wrapped around my waist. For a moment i reveled in it, until I remembered who I'd been with the night before.

"C-C-Cry! Get off me!" He grunted and after a moment realized where his arm was. He scrambled away, apologizing profusely. I sat up and ruffled my hair. I smiled. 0

"You missed me that much?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Close. You're my best friend!" I smiled and stood, forgetting the low ceiling.

"Ow!" My head hit the ceiling (or floor, depending on your standpoint) and I ducked down, holding my head and groaning. The pain only grew until it was blinding.

I fell to the ground and curled up, still holding my head. I felt Cry's hand on my shoulder. I spoke with a hoarse croak. "Help..." I felt strong arms lifting me before everything went black.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Is Felix okay? All these questions and more will be answered next episode! Actually, only those two, no others. I'm going to have pretty bad internet tonight, so I might not update tomorow. I'm gonna try to upload everyday if I can, so I don't keep ou guys waiting for more. Or maybe I should. I dunno, If you want an everyday upload, let me know, if you want a Wednesday-Friday uploading schedule, let me know. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't leave me

**Hi guys. This chapter masy be a little boring, but it's a hint to the future, so bear with me. **

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

I woke up in a hospital room with Cry sitting beside me in a chair. His head was in his hands, his clothes disheveled and his hair unruly.

I turned and tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse groan. His head shot up and turned in my direction. He stood up and was at my side in a split second. He smiled down at me and spoke gently.

"You stood up so hard you nearly killed yourself." I smiled and attempted at talk, but my voice was so hoarse that I couldn't speak. He reached over and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. He handed them to me and I smiled.

I scribbled, "How long was I asleep? A couple hours?" He shook his head. "You were asleep for 3 days." I dropped my pen and stared at him. He nodded.

"Your mom nearly killed me." I started laughing so hard I almost fell off the bed; only Cry's waiting arms kept me from hitting the floor. I smiled at him and he grinned back. He picked up the pen and handed it back to me. It was then I noticed the wetness on his hands and the fact he was wearing the same clothes as the day I hit my head.

I scribbled, "Did you leave my room while I was asleep?" He froze, mask turned towards the words scrawled on the page. He slowly shook his head.

"No. I was here all three days." I nodded. I scribbled a little lower on the page, "Were you crying?" He slowly nodded. "Do you blame yourself?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he nodded. I looked at him sadly. The doctor came in and unhooked all but 2 of the machines attached to me. I waited until he left before writing, "Do you want to stay the night in a bed? I'll ask." He nodded.

I smiled and pushed the button on a remote to call the nurse. A short, pale woman with red hair walked in. I scribbled on a new page.

"Do you have any spare beds for my friend?" She smiled and nodded; she walked out and returned after a moment, pushing a bed in front of her.

She settled it near mine and left the room. Cry settled down in the bed and closed his eyes. I closed my own and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, Felix being comatose for three days after hitting his head is a bit of a stretch, but it was for some character development. This chapter is kinda short, but I'll upload another today. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**This is another short one, but I'll upload again today for you guys! I just gotta go for a while, and didn't wanna keep you guys waiting.**

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

I hadn't been able to sleep when I heard Cry gasp. I turned over and sat up, looking over at him.

He was covered in sweat and was panting, eyes fixed on some point in the distance. After a few minutes he got up and left the room.

He returned a half hour later showered and clean, settling into the chair to watch me. I sat up and smiled.

"My throat is better now. Anyway, did you have a nightmare?" He nodded.

"It was just some...personal issues." I scooted over and patted the bed.

"Come sleep here. I don't mind." He smiled and pulled himself into my bed. I laid with my back to him and he did the same.

The bed was tiny, so we were pressed against each other, but neither of us minded. I closed my eyes and fell into a dark sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the length of these chapters, guys. I just gotta go! I'll publish again today, and tomorrow. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	7. Chapter 7: True Feelings

**There's a little bit of cursing in this chapter, so beware! It's only two words though. I try to keep it clean, but these are just to drive the point into you're brain. Anyway, I have news to announce after this chapter. **

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

I woke up with an empty space next to me. I panicked, feeling the machines no longer connected to my body, and ran to the door. I was about to run through when I heard voices through a crack in the door.

"That's just stupid! You can't like someone after only seeing them for one day." I didn't recognize the voice, but I recognized the reply.

"I don't care what you think. I've known him since I was 2. I know him better than anyone. And I can't fight it anymore. I love him." I nearly fell through the door. I couldn't help but hear the rest of the conversation.

"Alright. If that's what you're feeling, I won't judge. But how are you gonna tell him?" I strained to hear the next part.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready and he's ready to accept me." I smiled sadly.

"I'll always accept you, Cry." I whispered, hoping my voice reached through the door. I wasn't quick enough to move before Cry came back in. He froze when he saw me. I backed up a few steps and Cry followed me.

"How much did you hear?" I smiled.

"I heard the part about you loving me. And I heard the part about acceptance. Don't worry about it, Cry. I'll always accept you for who and what you are." He sighed in relief, smiling back at me. He walked over and hugged me. I hugged him back and breathed in his scent.

He always smelled faintly like the beach, but mostly he smelled unique. I loved his smell. After a few minutes we pulled away just before the doctor came in. He smiled.

"Well, Mr. Kjellberg, if you're feeling well enough to stand, then you can go. No sense keeping you here when you're feeling better." I smiled and nodded. I found my clothes and belongings on a chair in the corner and changed while Cry looked away. We left the hospital and got into my car.

"Wait, how did you get my car?" He smiled.

"I stole your keys." I laughed as we pulled into my driveway. My mom came sprinting through the door and up to my car.

"Felix!" I smiled and climbed out of the car. She ran over and hugged me so tightly I felt like she was going to kill me. After a few minutes she pulled away and asked roughly a million questions about the hospital and the doctors and if I was okay. After a while she left to make some food and drinks and I sneaked Cry up to my room. I laid on my bed and he sat in the chair.

"Fuck it. I'm in." He looked puzzled at my words.

"You're in for what?" I sat up and smiled.

"Let's do this. We both know each other well, so, fuck it. Let's go out. Movie?" He smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Sorry for the hour, I just had a lot to do today. I spend a lot of time writing these for you guys, not a lot on writing other stories or anything like that. I might start another story tomorrow, I might not. If I do, it'll be Fluttercord. I have other ships I'm asked to write about, not just PewDieCry! Anyway, I'm gonna go. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	8. Chapter 8: Old Foes

**Shorter chapter today. I'll upload again, I just wasn't feeling good. **

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

We left for a walk in the park after talking over the details.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." She told me to call her when I got home.

Cry and I walked along the edge of the forest and talked until we reached a bridge over a pond. We stood in the middle and looking into the forest. Cry's hand slowly slid over mine.

I twined my fingers and his and scooted closer to his side. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt like the happiest man alive until I heard the gunshot.

* * *

**I hurt my neck today, so I didn't write much. When I'm feeling better, I'll write more. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	9. Chapter 9: Trial

**Hi, guys. I hit my neck the edge of my bike's handlebars, so i was just icing it. I didn't feel up to writing, but it's a bit better now, so I wrote this for you guys. I hope you are satisfied.**

* * *

Felix's P. O. V.

I felt the bullet rip through my stomach and send me a step backward. The blood seeping into my jacket was a new sensation to me, I fell to my knees and held my stomach.

Cry fell beside me and hugged my head to his chest.

"Felix! No. Stay with me. Don't you dare die!" I coughed and my hand was spattered with blood. I felt him pick me up and start running. Every time his foot hit the ground a sharp pain shot through me like getting shot again. I pulled him closer and clung to his shirt.

We made it to the hospital, but my vision was blurred and my hearing muffled. I felt myself laid down on a bed and pushed quickly, and I heard Cry's voice, but the word were lost to me. My vision faded into white and my ears started ringing. Cry's voice pierced the ringing.

"FELIX! NO! FELIX!" Eventually everything faded and I was floating, disembodied in space. A voice cut through it all.

"Felix Kjellberg, are you ready to die?" I couldn't speak, so I thought, and it became voice.

"No. I'm not ready yet." The voice was rather calm in it's reply.

"Why not?" I was dismayed.

"I have never loved. I have my mother. I have so many things I want to accomplish!" The voice chuckled.

"Well then, you need to decide. Just weeks ago you wanted to die. How about I hang you in the balance? You can see what life would be like if you died, by placing you in a coma. If you still want to live after that, then you can go back. If you don't, then you won't go back."

I agreed and everything went black. I owned my eyes and I was sitting in a chair beside a bed. I thought I was alive until I noticed he one in the bed was me.

Sobbing could be heard in the room, but I couldn't figure out from where until I saw a chair pulled up next to the bed. I walked over and saw Cry slumped with his head in his hands.

"It should have been me. I should be the one laying there with the machines hooked to my every limb and my life hanging by a thread, not you. It's all my fault." Suddenly his head shot up from his hands.

"No. This is Jake's fault! HE should be dead or dying, not Felix!" He stood up and looked down at me.

"I will avenge you, Felix. Don't worry. Your pain will be his soon." He kissed my forehead and raced from the room. I followed quickly, racing after him. I only hoped HIS life wouldn't be the one taken…

* * *

**Another short one guys. I already uploaded today, so this is the last chapter today. I'm gonna go ice my neck some more. I won't post another story today, but I will be writing the rest of this one. I'm going to be finishing the whole story before I post anymore chapters. I'll still post tomorrow, I'll just have the story finished and start on the sequel. Yup, this is gonna be a series. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

**Hey guys. My throat's feeling a bit better, and I'm in writing condition. I wrote this for you. News on the new fanfic at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Cry's P. O. V.

I was standing with Felix on the bridge over a pond when a gunshot went off.

He took a half step back, out of surprise I assumed, until he fell to his knees and clutched his gut. I crouched beside him and hugged his head to my chest.

"Maybe the bullet missed, maybe it's just a cut..." I thought, listening for more shots. I had my hand on Felix's gut and felt the wetness seeping into his jacket. It was a full hit. Damn it! I thought about hospitals near by and the one that was close enough he might make it. Might.

I lifted him up and carried him as I ran in the direction of the hospital. I knew it hurt him every time my foot hit the ground, but it I didn't hurry he would die.

I made it to the hospital in time. They set him down on the gurney and wheeled him along with me running beside him. His breathing slowed to a stop. My heart followed suit.

"FELIX! NO! FELIX, PLEASE! NO!" He was wheeled into a room and I was locked out. I banged my fists on the door and screamed to let me in. After a few minutes the doctors opened the door and let me in. I shoved my way in and to Felix's side. He was hooked up to about twelve different machines and his eyes were closed. I pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down.

The deep sorrow of him laying there, on the verge of death, finally caught up to me and I put my head in my hands. I sobbed quietly for several minutes. I eventually calmed enough to speak my thoughts to Felix.

"It should have been me. I should be the one laying there with the machines hooked to my every limb and my life hanging by a thread, not you. It's all my fault." Suddenly it dawned on me.

The bullet had been shot from a gun. The gun had been held by a person. That person had a boss. And that boss had it out for me. Only one person hated me that much. Rage filled me, consuming my sorrow and turning it into hatred and bloodlust.

"No. This is Jake's fault! HE should be dead or dying, not Felix!" I made a vow. So long as I breathed, Felix's injury would be avenged. I would kill Jake, if it took 10 days, 10 months, or 10 YEARS! I stood up, already planning Jake's death.

I turned to my comatose boyfriend in the bed. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. I raced from the room and out of the hospital, head on for the sniper.

I felt a presence running beside me and turned to look. I stopped in my tracks and stared. "Felix?!"

* * *

**Yes, Jake is who you think he is. I had to find SOME way to sneak him in here. Anyway, I'm writing my new CryxOC fanfic now, so don't worry. I'm still in pain guys, so only one chapter today, even though it's short. I will probably post my first chapter of the CryxOC today or tomorrow, if not, then later this week. Alright, that's it for the rambling. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	11. Chapter 11: You can see me?

**Hey, guys. My headache has escalated. I'm gonna go to bed, so, I'll leave you with this chapter.**

* * *

Felix P. O. V.

I was running beside Cry when he stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped and turned to look at him. He was staring straight at me. His words sent me into a stupor.

"Felix?!" I looked at him.

"You can see me?" He nodded and his eyes filled with tears.

"Felix! You're okay! Thank God!" He rushed to me and tried to hug me, but went straight through me. He stopped and turned around to face me. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm on trial. I am going to be like this for 3 weeks and if I don't want to die, then I can return, but if I do, then I'll die." Tears streaked down his cheeks and he sat down on the ground. Suddenly the fire returned to his eyes and he stood up.

"I'm going to avenge you. By the time you wake up, the one who tried to kill you will be dead and life will be back to normal." I smiled.

"Thanks, Cry." I didn't try to fight it. He needed I do something or else he would go insane and try to kill himself.

"Of course! Why wouldn't i do that for you?" I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, hurry up! Time's still ticking!" He smiled and spun on his heel, racing towards the woods the bullet had been fired from.

I ran after him and smiled as a little voice in my gut whispered, "Time to kill a bitch."

* * *

**I'm gonna keep it short. New fiction. Fluttercord. Tomorrow. I'm gonna go lie down for a nap. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	12. Chapter 12: Looking for Blood

**Hey guys. I'm feeling pretty bad, but I might write more on the CryxOC fic later. I'm pretty much nocturnal now, and it's 11 p. m. where I am, so my day is just getting started. I'll write more on SOMETHING. I know that much. **

* * *

Cry's P. O. V.

I ran towards Felix and hoped to hug him, but ran straight through him.

I stopped dead and turned around. Felix explained the situation and my heart sank to my feet. So he wasn't alive. It wasn't all a dream. He was really on the verge of death. I might never see him again.

The rage left me and I slumped to my knees. Then I thought about the person who put him in that position. The rage returned, multiplied ten-fold.

"I'm going to avenge you. By the time you wake up, the one who tried to kill you will be dead and life will be back to normal." He didn't try to argue; he knew I couldn't just sit idly.

I felt the rage filling me, urging me to catch the sniper before he left the woods. I spun on my heel and sprinted towards the woods.

A tiny voice inside me was telling me it was wrong, I shouldn't kill Jake for no reason. But it was drowned out by the rage. Eventually I heard it screaming.

"TIME TO KILL A BITCH!" I smiled. At least my mind was unanimous in it's bloodlust.

* * *

**Well, It's short, but I already uploaded to the ReaderxHiccup fic, so... Anyway, I'm off to sett up the poll. (If you don't know which poll, look on my ReaderxHiccup fic for details, or just go to the poll) I'm still feeling bad, even though I'm over my cold. (I had a cold recently. I was sick as a dog for a while, so I didn't get as much done. Any way, I'm gonna go take some medicine and write something. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	13. Chapter 13: Found You

Cry's P. O. V.

I stopped in the woods just out of earshot of the bridge and the woods adjacent. I slowly moved into the clearing and looked through the bushes.

The bridge was in plain sight and could easily be shot at from the clearing. I found a set of tracks moving into the woods and followed.

I was creeping along for several minutes before I came to a shed, completely overgrown with ivy and grasses. I pulled open the door and found a rifle sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Something's wrong..." I thought. It was too easy. I looked around the room and surely enough, a camera was trained on the rifle with a gun connected to it, ready to fire at anything that went near the rifle.

I threw a stone at the rifle and the gun went off, shattering the stone to dust. I threw stones until I threw a stone and the gun only clicked; the magazine was empty.

I slowly walked in and picked up the gun. I inspected the handle and found a name engraved into the bottom. Jake. So he was being direct. I smiled and stood, taking the rifle with me out the door, out of camera range.

I inserted a tracking device in the handle and put the gun in a nearby log. I walked away and walked back to the hospital and entered Felix's room. I would visit him every day, no matter what.

I sat by his bed and laid a hand on his arm. I watched him as a nurse came in and unhooked some of the machines. He was left with a heart and blood pressure monitor and an IV. He was breathing in his own. I sat with him until visiting hours ended and I was forced to go home.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Cross Me

Cry's P. O. V.

I was following the tracker in Jake's gun. It lead to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. I looked in the window to find Jake sitting in an armchair, asleep. I smiled. "Found you..." I thought, looking around. I saw a large garage nearby. I looked into it and saw thirty men asleep inside. I smiled. I was glad I had come prepared. I pulled a grenade from my belt and silently opened the window. I pulled the pin and expertly threw it into the center of the room. I ran for Jake's room as the blast killed all thirty of his men. I leapt in the window and pounced on Jake and handcuffed him and pulled a sack over his head. I tied his feet and slung him over my shoulder and ran from the house. I brought him to another house that was abandoned near the hospital and locked him in the windowless, pitch black basement. I locked the door and headed for the hospital. There was an hour of visiting time left.

Cry's P. O. V.

I brought a glass of water and a plate of a 3 pieces of bread down to Jake on the basement. I pulled the sack off his head and pulled him over to a radiator, cuffing one arm to the radiator and tying the other to a loop in the floor. I pulled the plate and glass over to his hand and left them there. I left his side and exited the house, locking the door and walking to the hospital. I sat by Felix's side for several hours until I was forced to leave.


	15. Chapter 15: Miss Me Much?

Felix's P. O. V.

I was standing in the room with Cry when the voice cut through his pacing. We looked at each other and shrugged.

Cry walked over to my body and kissed my forehead. Everything faded to white and I was floating in space again. The voice cut through the heavy silence.

"Felix Kjellberg, are you ready to die?"

I knew it was time for the answer.

"No."

Everything went black. I woke up with Cry sitting beside me, tears streaming down his cheeks. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Miss me much?"

Cry's P. O. V.

I hugged Felix as he sat up and he rested his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me.

I just stood there for several minutes, breathing in his scent. He smelled like antiseptic, but it wasn't strong enough to mask his natural scent.

He smelled unique, with the faint smell of pine. I pulled away when he doctor came in. She smiled when she saw Felix was awake.

"Good. I was about to ask if we should pull the plug on you."

She did a full examination of Felix and looked puzzled when she finished.

"You're perfectly fine. Your wound is healed and you're perfectly healthy. Wow. Well, I guess you're free to go."

I smiled at her and nodded. Felix pulled on his clothes while I looked away and tapped me on the shoulder when he had finished.

I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked out if the hospital and back to his house.

He pulled his keys out of his hoodie and opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and I followed suit when I saw what he had seen...


	16. Chapter 16: Release

Felix's P. O. V.

I was standing in the room with Cry when the voice cut through his pacing. We looked at each other and shrugged.

Cry walked over to my body and kissed my forehead. Everything faded to white and I was floating in space again. The voice cut through the heavy silence.

"Felix Kjellberg, are you ready to die?"

"No."

Everything went black. I woke up with Cry sitting beside me, tears streaming down his cheeks. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Miss me much?"

Cry's P. O. V.

I hugged Felix as he sat up and he rested his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me.

I just stood there for several minutes, breathing in his scent. He smelled like antiseptic, but it wasn't strong enough to mask his natural scent.

He smelled unique, with the faint smell of pine. I pulled away when he doctor came in. She smiled when she saw Felix was awake.

"Good. I was about to ask if we should pull the plug on you."

She did a full examination of Felix and looked puzzled when she finished.

"You're perfectly fine. Your wound is healed and you're perfectly healthy. Wow. Well, I guess you're free to go."

I smiled at her and nodded. Felix pulled on his clothes while I looked away and tapped me on the shoulder when he had finished.

I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked out if the hospital and back to his house.

He pulled his keys out of his hoodie and opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and I followed suit when I saw what he had seen...


End file.
